Deep Shadows
by xhiHeyterzx
Summary: Katniss and Gale have always secretly had a thing for eachother. Then, she meets Kendall. District 12's sweetheart, causing Gale to get jealous. But what will happen at the reaping? Will Kendall and Katniss get picked? or Kendall and Gale..?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so this is just a small beginning to help you get ready for whats to come ;) I hope you like. i really tried my best :/ So enjoy! **

* * *

><p>I stared at the rabbit for a few seconds to make sure it was dead, then grabbed it making my way towards Gale. He was checking out something near the pond. I kneeled down and pulled it out by the roots. "Katniss," i grinned. "Huh?" Gale replied, looking confused. I laughed softly and sat on my knees.<p>

"Its called a Katniss." I saved it to myself to take home to my mom and Prim.

"What a beautiful name," Gale playfully nudge me with a warm smile, causing me to let out a small giggle.

I've been friends with Gale for a while now, and of course i might have developed feelings for him...I just dont really want to admit it,yanno? We've helped eachother through alot. Actually, he helped me built the snare that caught the rabbit we spotted this morning. And i taught him about the plants that are edible. We go hunting together almost everyday catching squirrels, rabbits, and more. Then, we trade it hoping to get something good in return. So...i guess you can say we're best friends. Well, more like my only friend.

Gale and i took some of the Katniss plants, along with the rabbit and made our way back to our homes. I let him have the rabbit this time. I hoped what he traded it for was something worth it. As i walked inside, i was greeted with a huge hug from Prim.

"Katniss!" Prim squeezed me and failed at attempting to pick me up.

i laughed hugging her back, and play with the end of her braid. "Hello there," i smiled as big as my cheeks would let me.

She gasped as she saw what i brought home, keeping her wonderful smile on her face. "You brought home Katniss plants again!"

"I sure did!" We finally let go of the hug and i went to my mother to show her what i brought.

My mother was laying down, looking really pale. She's been ill. Its a bit difficult taking care of her and hunting at once, but i still did it. I watched carefully as she sat up and took her medicine.

"You feeling a little bit better?" i asked in a soft voice, stroking her light hair.

She nodded and layed back down weakly. I felt a pain in my chest watching her suffer from this. "I'll make dinner. Just keep resting, okay?" I kissed her head and went into the kitchen fix up our supper.

For dinner that night, we had the second half of the loaf of bread i got from the bakery the day before, along with Katniss. It sure did fill us up for the night. I helped my sick mother back to her bed, sitting beside her, stroking the top of her hand with my thumb until she was sound asleep. Then i went to Prim to tuck her in. She was sitting on her bed, putting her braid into a normal ponytail.

"Katniss? ...is...is mom gonna be okay?" I could see the hurt and sadness in her eyes.

I sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently. "She is going to be just fine. I promise," I answered with a reassuring smile.

Prim just smiled back and nodded. "Okay. I believe you." She then kissed my cheek and layed down.

"Goodnight, Prim." I kissed her head and stood up, feeling a small tug at my hand.

"Goodnight." She kissed my hand and let go.

I slipped my boots off then layed down in bed, keeping my hair the way my mother braided it, knowing it wouldnt be that messed up in the morning. For some odd reason, when i closed my eyes, the first thing i thought of was Gale. Then i dozed off into a deep sleep.

I woke up the next day to the sound of goat and muffled talking. Sitting up, i lightly ran my fingers around the back of my head to check if my hair was messy. Maybe just a little. I slipped my boots on and made my way outside to meet up with Gale in the woods. I started with a small jog but is stopped when i feel arms grab me from behind.

"Katniss Everdeen! You are in big trouble.." The voice sounded deep...then i heard a familiar laugh.

"Gale!" I laughed, pushing him off me. I felt quite embarassed. "Don't do that!"

"Aw I'm sorry, Catnip."

"What are you doing there anyways? We're supposed to meet up by the woods,right?" I asked, dusting myself off.

"Well yeah but i wanted to scare you," He smirked then shook his head. "Im kidding. I wanted to see if you wanted to go down to the bakery with me to see if they'll help us out a little. yanno...Give us a loaf..maybe even half. Lets just hope the man's wife isnt there."

"Okay. I think we'll get lucky," i nodded.

Gale smiled, "great."

We began to walk side by side towards the bakery a few blocks away. I heard screaming from my right ear and turned my head to see where it was coming from. I didnt realize i slowed down from being nosey. Just as i was about to take off again to catch up to Gale, i ran into a young man. We both fell, and he dropped his small sack filled with berries. I looked down at them and helped him gather them.

"I am so sorry.." My voice faded as i noticed his beautiful green eyes.

He had dirty blonde hair, with a black bandana wrapped around his forehead and under his bangs. he shirt had a few holes and he was also putting the berries back in the sack.

"Its okay. No worries," His smile was stunning which caused me to smile back.

"Really? You sure?" I was polite yet curious at how familiar he looked. "You look really familiar...do i know you?"

He kept the smile on his face and shook head. "I don't think so..."

I've heard things about a boy who looked like him. Apparently he's the sweetheart of district 12? i don't really know. Maybe it was him. I just had to ask. i was too curious.

"You're Ke-" I was interupted by Gale.

"Katniss! come on!" He motioned for me to come over.

The young man turned his head towards Gale when he spoke then back to me.

"Katniss? What a unique name. Well, i should let you get going. See you around." He flashed a friendly and polite smile and continued to make his way to his destination.

Dang it. I didnt get to ask. I sighed and catched up to Gale.

"Who was that?" He asked, looking behind him to take a glance at the dark haired boy.

"I..i don't know." I shrugged, acting as if i didnt care when really, i cared alot. I wanted to find out who he was...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who else is super exicited for the Hunger Games movie? :o i AM! Hahaha i will post the next chapter if you guys like this one. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN SO LONG. my computers been broken! ahh anyways, i hope you like this chapter. and if it s boring i apologize;_: **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR KENDALL SCHMIDT...but i wish i owned Kendall.**

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" I slightly whispered after getting a splinter into my finger. I was sharpening a stick with a un-used knife I found in a cabinet at home. I then touched the tip of it with my index finger to check if it was sharp enough. Ooo yes.<p>

I heard twigs breaking and leaves cracking like someone was walking towards me. Thinking it was a deer or rabbit, I quickly stood up and backed up on a tree, ready to jag my sharpened branch into it.

The footsteps got closer and I turned, pinning the object against the thick trunked tree and stabbing my spear into the trunk. I missed. Just beside its head a mark of chipped bark. Wait.. this wasn't a deer, nor a rabbit…

It was the blonde boy I ran into yesterday.

"Oh- I'm..What are you doing?" I shouted, scared to death that I could've killed him.

He looked more than afraid. His green eyes were wide and he was breathing hard. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

I sighed and let him out of my grip. I frowned once I saw that my spear had been chipped a bit from stabbing the tree. "Why are you even here?"

"I just needed some alone time… so I figured if I came out here, no one would bother me."

"And you almost got killed."

My response made him smile a bit. I returned a smile, finding myself quite funny.

"You're that guy I ran into yesterday.. hm. First I make you drop your food now I almost stab you. What a GREAT first impression!" I said with a laugh while sticking the branch in my belt.

He laughed along ,nodding. "You seem lovely!"

Suddenly, there were more footsteps. I hushed, putting a finger to my lips as a signal for the blonde beauty to hush too.

"What did I kill the party?" Gale asked, popping up from a tree.

I walked towards him with a smile. "No..but if you didn't make noise I might've killed YOU"

The boy looked at us, then began to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I walked back to him. I really wished he stay. Usually, im not good at making friends..but somehow im sure id be good at becoming friends with him. "Stay with us."

He stopped and paused. Maybe to think im guessing.

"positive."

He smiled and turned back around. "okay." He shook his head to move his bangs to one side. I'm not boy crazy but to be honest..it looked really attractive.

Gale seemed to be silently studying him. It was like he didn't trust something about him.

"Kendall…Err..Kendall Schimdt."

Schmidt..what a funny last name. "Katniss Everdeen."

His smile sent chills down my back.

"Gale Hawthorne"

Kendall looked at Gale and smiled bigger. I guess he was just excited as I was about making a new friend.

Gale smiled back friendly then looked at me, his smile fading . he shook his head like he remembered something. "Oh wait..i told my siblings I'd spend the whole day with them just in case before the reaping tomorrow.."

I then frowned. I also felt guilty that I should be doing the same. "see you tomorrow?"

He nodded before pulling me into a tight hug and leaving.

Kendall looked down and noticed my bow and arrows leaning on a trunk. "That's how you hunt?"

"Yeah.." I picked up the bow and grabbed one arrow. "Want to try?"

He smiled and took the bow, putting the arrow in place.."Im not very good at it though..But I will try."

I took a step closer and positioned his hands and finger correctly for him. He had cold hands.. "Okay, now aim, take a deep breath, and shoot."

Kendall aimed towards a bird in the sky, took a low deep breath, and let the arrow fly. It barely hit the bird and the animal came crashing down.

"Not bad, Schmidt." I smiled and playfully nudged him.

He laughed and bowed. "Why thank you, miss."

We spent the rest of the afternoon together. He taught me how to make spears the correct way while I taught him edible plants. I laughed more with him than I have with Gale. And every second I felt closer and more comfortable with Kendall. I had a new best friend.

* * *

><p>I wiped away Prim's tears and hugged her tight. Letting her know she's safe and nothing bad will happen to her. She looked so precious in the dress she was wearing.<p>

As we got to the reaping, I looked around for Gale. He was being a little bit pushed when entering but I saw him. I also saw Kendall. But for some reason I was more focused on Gale.. he had his name entered plenty times and I really didn't want to lose him..

It was silent and a colorful yet strange woman walked onto the stage.. saying the same speech she does every year. Then she prepared to draw the names of Tributes for this years "Hunger Games"

Ladies First.

I had a bad feeling in my gut when she pulled out the paper. But I felt my heart drop when she said the name, "Primrose Everdeen."

As they took my helpless sister away, I screamed and made my way to her. I didn't want her to suffer. She couldn't die. She doesn't deserve it.

I volunteered.

I had too. I love my sister. I met with Gale's eyes as they pulled me to the stage. I could see the hurt in his eyes. It broke my heart even more.

The rainbow woman then drew out a paper for the boys, with a bright white teethed smile.

"Kendall Schmidt."


End file.
